The 124th Hunger Games
by HestiaAbnegation11
Summary: A girl from District 1 has entered the Hunger Games. Her name is America. She is fighting for her life and her friends, trying to win for them. Will she make it out? Currently taking applications for the 125th Hunger Games.
1. Chapter 1

1. District One (America)

District One. America. The two contrasts of my life, pulling me apart at the seams. The District One lifestyle everyone else in my district falls into, then the real person I am. My best friend, Germany, is also one of the only people in the district that hates the district.

"America!" Germany shouts from across the square, we were shopping for what we were going to wear for the Reaping.

"What Germany?" I ask him as I race across the square.

"I found something, it looks pretty cool and it even has your name on it! It's the last one in stock. It's only $350!" He says, leading me to a store.

"Amazing." I say when I see it. And it is. It's red at the top, fades into white, then into blue and it says America in black.

"I'll take it." I tell shopkeeper Rufus.

I hand him the money and follow Germany to the back of the store, and I spot something. "Germany!" I say and he walks over.

It's red at the top, then it goes into black and lastly it has yellow, it's a whole outfit and only $375! He pays for it when we get back to the shopkeeper and we walk outside. "Reaping day." He says.

"True. But if we get reaped someone will volunteer for us, seeing as our district seems to be the stupidest people on the planet." I say.

"Yeah, that's right. I didn't realize how high levels of stupid were in this district." Then he starts twitching like he can actually feel the stupid.

"Well, I better get home to get dressed." I say waving the dress and take off down the dimly lit streets. Every year, I silently wish the tributes the best luck, and it hasn't happened in a while.

I reach my house, and walk inside, I see my mom at the table cooking breakfast and my dad watching TV in the living room. My older sister, Jasmine is examining herself in the mirror. Right, she's 18, and so she is still eligible, I am 16, so I still have a couple years of this reaping thing left.

"Hi Mom! Good morning dad!" I shout as I run up the stairs to get dressed for the Reaping.

I put on the dress, and love how it gracefully touches the floor. "How's Germany?" Jasmine says hanging at the doorway.

"Well, fine I think." I reply, and go to my mirror to curl my hair, and it falls peacefully to my shoulders.

Jasmine is almost the opposite of me in appearance. She has black hair and brown eyes and dark skin, when I have blonde hair, blue eyes and light skin. We walk down the stairs together and my mom gasps and exclaims how lovely we look.

"Are you coming to the Reaping with us, or are you going with Germany and his sister?" My mom asks as she slings her purse over her shoulder.

"I'll go with Germany, I'll see you all after!" I say as I descend the front steps, and walk to Germany's house.

"Hi Mrs. Sultan!" I shout as I see their house within distance.

"Hello America! Are you coming to the Reaping with us this year?" Germany's mom asks.

"Yeah. Where's Holly and Germany?" I ask?

"Coming, let's get into the car." Mrs. Sultan says and I get into the back left, soon Holly comes in her light gold dress.

"You look gorgeous." I gush to Holly.

"You look beautiful America." Holly says placidly to me.

I hate Holly. She's the definition of a suck-up and she is a little bit too smart. She always shoves facts in my face, one time she threw a dictionary at me! So she literally threw facts in my face!

Germany locks the door and gets in the back right and sits beside me. About halfway Holly grunts and Germany bellows with laughter. Her seat is crushing her before she puts it up again. "Germany. I swear." She says her voice getting dangerously low.

"Now, children! Stop! We're almost to the square so please, act like the calm kids you aren't." Germany's mom says sniggering.

"Finger." The Capitol lady says to me.

I extend my finger and I say "America Hastings."

"Right." She says scribbling down on the paper and taking a blood sample.

"Germany Sultan." Germany says behind me and he walks toward the 16-year old boy section.

"Happy Hunger Games! May the odds be ever in your favor! Let's get straight to the Reaping shall we?" Valerie Honeyglow says as she bounces around the stage.

"First, for the boys." She says and plucks a name out.

"Col— She's stopped short and someone cries out "I volunteer!"

As usual, Vince Fang steps up to the stage, cocky, he has brown hair and tanned skin. I don't like him, he's two years older than me, and he always called me a nerd. I have strong feelings for him, the opposite way, straight down.

"Now for the girls!" Valerie says smiling and beaming.

I look at the female mentor, Glamorous Rein. She is a Capitol darling these days.

"America Hastings." Valerie says.

Weird. Usually someone volunteers by now. I walk forward, expecting someone to call out I volunteer. No one does. I look around with shock, meeting people's eyes with unanswered questions.

"Shake hands." Valerie says.

"On my dead body." I snarl to her.

"Do it." Valerie says threateningly calm.

He outstretches his hand and I take it, looking like I am touching dog scat. "District One tributes, Vince Fang and America Hastings!"

My first visitor is my mom and dad. They run in crying and hugging me, but sooner than later the timer is up and the peacekeepers take them out. My next visitors are Holly and Jasmine. They came in together I guess. "Wear this as your token." Jasmine says outstretching something.

"What is it?" I ask taking it.

"America." She says simply and there is a red and white banner and blue with white stars in it.

"Thank you Jasmine." I say.

"Be smart in the arena. Run from the cornucopia, do not go get anything." Holly says.

They both leave with hushed goodbyes. My most favorite and my last visitor is Germany.

"Germany!" I cry as he walks through.

I run out to him and hug him. "It's okay. It's okay." I say trying to calm him down.

"Run from the cornucopia. No matter what is inside, and for me, please do not join the Careers, even if they ask." Germany says.

"You know what happens to people when they refuse the careers. They die first!" I exclaim.

"For me." He says his eyes pleading.

"I'm sorry." He says when the peacekeepers come. Silent tears fall down my face as I watch him disappear for a long time. Let the 124th Hunger Games begin.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Train Rides and Valeria

"We are going to be arriving in the Capitol in 20 minutes so make yourselves presentable!" Valerie shouts and introduces our stylists.

"This is Valeria and she will be America's stylist. This is Yolanda and she will be Vince's stylist. They will prepare you for the chariots." Valerie continues.

I follow Valeria, and she finds a room with no one in it and I meet my prep team. "This is Opal, Topaz and Garnet!"

"Wonderful." I say.

"We'll start with what you two are going to be wearing. We decided that it will go with your amazing pin. You will be wearing a banner sort of thingy magig, the same exact thing as your pin and it will be made out of rhinestones!"

"Your district partner with be wearing the Panem seal with rhinestones." Topaz explains with a grin.

"Amazing, what are we going to do with her hair?" Valeria asks them.

"I think we should braid some of it around her hair to make it look like an angelic sort of thing, right?" Opal asks, confused.

"Great idea. Opal you work the hair thing and Topaz, Valeria and I will start trying to get the dress on her." Garnet says.

They take the pin off the dress and work me into the rhinestone dress, and when we hear a ding, it means that we have arrived in the Capitol. We are smuggled to our chariots, and I look like an angel with a tinge of surprise.

I get on the chariot's left side and Vince gets on the right side, luckily I stand away from him. "We celebrate the 48th year since the apprehending of Katniss Everdeen." President Quinton Thorne says.

"Also, it is the year of the 124th Hunger Games. Let the tributes be introduced!" He shouts and our horses clomp off.

Everyone oohs and ahs as they see us pull out of the dark. My dress sparkles in the afternoon sun. The President stares me down as he sees my dress and the fifty stars. He smiles at Vince when he sees the Panem seal.

I see the District Two tributes, Ares and Bellona beside us and they look dangerous. The District Three tributes behind us look small and frail, there tributes, Minerva and Waldo clomp on.

District Four also looks dangerous there tributes, Poseidon and Persephone pull out. District Five, Fona and Gardius are behind them. District Six looks pretty frail. District Seven looks dangerous and good at axes, Vulcan and Cress are there tributes.

District Eight is after them, Jessamine and Thread are there tributes. District Nine and Ten are after them, Wheat and Erina, and Ross and Insignia. Eleven looks wonderful, in there grain costumes, Welsh and Sally are there tributes.

District Twelve. There are barely any kids in Twelve now. Eon and Rye are there tributes, they look weak. "Next year is the Quarter Quell, but we must focus on this year's batch of tributes."

Glamorous, my mentor, won the 111th, 13 years ago, she was 18, and she was also a career. The chariots ride back out, and the stylists congratulate us and my prep team says there good jobs to us as well. Glamorous just looks at me like I am less than trash. "Well, the next 3 days are training days, then we have the Interviews."

I go to bed that night, thinking what got me into this, and that tomorrow I really meet the tributes. Maybe the one that kills me. And maybe some that I will kill myself.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Training

I wake up that morning to Glamorous shouting in the living room to wake up. Valeria is glaring daggers at her as I exit my bedroom. "I will take you down to the training, but I am required to leave as soon as I drop you off." Valeria says.

We get to the training room, and almost all of the tributes are there. Poseidon is tossing tridents at dummies, killing them with ease. Jessamine, the tribute from 8 is doing the plant test and acing it with ease. Vince is tossing spears with the boy from 2, and Bellona is throwing tomahawks at a target.

I decide to try the sickle place and the instructor shows me how to hold it, and I am joined by Insignia from 10. She also tells me how to slash at the dummy, and about an hour later I leave the station. I try to meet up with most of the tributes. At the fire making station I meet the District Five tributes and Jessamine from 8.

Then, at the knife throwing station I meet the District Two tributes and Erina from 9. Then I arrive at the bow and arrow station. I grab a silver bow and golden arrows. I load one and shoot it at the target. Seems like I'm not too bad at it. I hit one of the inner circles, and with practice forty-five minutes later I hit the center.

Cress and Vulcan from 7 join me at lunch, then again for the axe station. They are amazing, since 7 is lumber and paper. They probably chuck axes for a living. I join up with the tributes from 3 with the plant test and it turns out I'm not that awful, but nowhere near as good as them.

The District Twelve tributes meet me at the pickaxe station the next day, and I meet the District Four tributes for tying knots. They aren't that arrogant, but I can surely see it in them. Poseidon shows me how to tie an excellent knot that will ensnare anything.

I meet the boy from 8 at the needle-throwing station, and it turns out that he's amazing at it. They are small and agile, but frail and weak weapons. I hope he survives the bloodbath. Again, I meet the District 9 tributes at the spear station. We all are not very good at it, and we laugh everytime someone does awful.

I meet the District 11 boy when we get to lunch. He's quiet, but kind and I hope he lives too. I decide to meet the District Seven tributes again, because they seemed nice. "Cress." I say walking up to her.

"Hey….America right?" She says.

"Yeah. I met with you at lunch yesterday, and at the ax station." I say.

"Oh, right! So, how are you?" She asks awkwardly?

"Good, I think I can do alright, what about you?" I ask her smiling.

"I think I will show them my axe skills, since that is what I have been practicing." She replies.

Our conversation dies off as I go back to the bow and arrow station. I hit the target again and miss it a couple times. "Hey." Someone says behind me.

I see Vince, Poseidon, Persephone, Bellona and Ares standing there. The Career tributes. "Hi." I say awkwardly.

"Would you like to join our alliance?" Persephone asks me, bored.

I think for a moment, about what Germany said. "I'm sorry but I have to decline." I say.

You could have heard a pin drop. Cress is gaping across the room at me and they silently walk away from me. Cress runs toward me, soon followed by Vulcan and the District Three boy. "What did you just do?" They ask.

"I declined the careers." I say.

"But you're from District One." Waldo says.

"Doesn't mean I have to be a career. They are too ruthless and brutal. So, I guess I'm alone still." I say sadly.

Waldo walks away, and leaves me with Vulcan and Cress. "Want to ally?" Cress asks me.

"Sure." I say, and just like that I am allied with the District Seven tributes. The third day, I find that I have gone through everything already, so I do bow and arrow again, the plant test (which I do better on), knife throwing and knot tying again.

I go back to my mentor and my prep team and stylist and tell them I am allied with District Seven. They all chime there congratulations except Glamorous. Oh well, she will have to deal with it.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I am going to only do 1 quote for each tribute except America (I Know I missed private sessions but oh wells)

Chapter 4: The Interviews and the start of the Games

"Tonight is the interviews, and we are going to play you as humble and kind. You are going to wear a red and blue dress. Here it is." Valeria says holding a gown next to her.

"Thank you Valeria. You are by far the kindest person I have met in the Capitol so far. Thank you for everything you have done for me." I say tears welling in my eyes.

"It's my job, but I enjoy helping you as well. The best advice I can give you for the interviews is be yourself." Valeria says.

"You're right. I shouldn't go in as someone I'm not." I say simply.

"First we have the training scores. They should be starting soon." Valeria says.

District One

America Hastings: 10

Vince: 9

I forget everyone else's but I pay close attention to District Seven's

District Seven

Cress Hollis: 7

Vulcan Hephaestus: 9

Solid scores! Wonderful!

"First up! The District One female: America Hastings!" Igneous Flickerman shouts.

I walk onto the stage and everyone oohs at me as I float to the chair. "Hello Igneous." I say with a smile.

"Why hello America! Let's say hello to America!" He shouts.

The whole crowd says hello and Igneous gets down to business. "Let's start with the training score. T-en. How do you feel about your training score?" He asks?

"I couldn't ask for anything better! I can't believe that I got that high! It's just so overwhelming." I say fanning myself.

"I can't imagine! What about the other tributes? What do you think of them?" He presses?

"Well, I think they are all very good competition but I will have to find some way to beat them." I say simply.

"Good answer. Did you leave anyone behind at the Reaping?" Igneous asks?

"Yes. My sister, Jasmine, my mom and dad. Also, my best friend in the whole world, Germany." I say.

"I'm sure that must have been awful." He says.

"It was." I confirm.

The alarm buzzes and he says "I'm sorry but that's all for District One tribute, America Hastings!"

The Capitol citizens clap and I exit the stage

Quotes for the question: What do you think of the other tributes

D1 Boy: I think that they are average competition, but not much competition

D2 Girl: They are worthy opponents and I can't wait to face them in combat.

D2 Boy: They are nothing compared to me.

D3 Girl: They are so tough!

D3 Boy: I think that if they have brains they will be worthy competition.

D4 Girl: I think that they are all really tough, and can't wait to see them all in action.

D4 Boy: I don't think it matters what I think, it just depends what everyone else thinks.

D5 Girl: Don't even get me started! They look so strong!

D5 Boy: I think I will do okay among them.

D6 Girl: I think I could run.

D6 Boy: I think they are all pretty tough, with some exceptions.

Cress (Crescent): They are all so kind and I don't know how I could lose any one of them.

Vulcan: They are all worthy opponents and I don't want to know who comes out.

D8 Girl/Jessamine: Some will be good, others not so much. (Nervous laugh)

D8 boy: Some are okay.

D9 Girl: If only I could get away!

D9 boy: IT won't be THAT hard will it?

D10 Girl: They sound all formidable.

D10 Boy: None of them sound very kind, with little exceptions.

D11 Girl: Few tributes could be nicer than this bunch!

D11 Boy: They are all strong in their own ways, just some are different than others.

D12 Girl: Don't get me started! I would ally with any one of them!

D12 Boy: It doesn't matter anyways, does it? Because no matter what all of us but one will die in the next week.

START OF THE GAMES

"Good luck, America." Valeria says to me.

"Hope you have a nice life." I say to her.

I step into the pedestal and they raise me into the arena.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Games (America)

The cornucopia is glistening in the sun, and it is hot, hot, hot! There is a nice hilly forest to my northeast, plains to me east and southeast. Also there is a volcanic plain covering most of the other part, where people could hide.

"60..59." The announcer says.

I am next to the District Ten girl and the District Four boy, Poseidon. I see Cress about six people to my left and Vulcan four to my right. I ask the silent question should we get anything.

I see temptation in their eyes. They want axes. So, I guess we are going in. "30…29…28"

I stay perfectly still. Someone jumps and they blow up. I cover my eyes, but get used to it. There is a cannon that goes off, and the District Six female is scraped up onto a hovercraft. 10. 9. 8. 7. 6. 5. 4. 3. 2. 1! GO!

I run toward Vulcan, and Cress does the same and the careers are meeting at the opposite side. I grab a bow and sling it over my shoulder and a sheath of arrows. I also grab a pack, and Cress has an axe and a couple knives. Vulcan has a pack and two axes. We rush away, but Persephone has it in her head that she is going to get one of us. I knife whizzes by Cress' head. Vulcan roars and raises his axe above his head and that's the end of her.

We rush into the forest, climbing trees skillfully. Luckily, there is a little alcove we stay in, even if it is uncomfortable. Cress brushes her brown hair behind her head, and opens Vulcan's pack. He has iodine, matches and a matchbox with a canteen full of water and a loaf of bread.

I open my own, and inside there is iodine, an empty canteen, and some dried apple slices. I pop one in my mouth, and tuck the rest away. They each have some bread, above half of one piece.

"So, what should we do?" I ask.

"Stay here?" Cress asks hopefully?

"Sure, for a while." Dark approaches us and we also find out we have two sleeping bags. Vulcan takes one and me and Cress get into the other one. Trumpets blare and shows people in the sky. The District Three boy. District Four girl. District Five girl. Both district 6 tributes. District 8 boy. District 9 Girl. District 10 boy. The girl from 11. The girl from 12.

Twelve dead. Twelve alive. Both from 1, Both from 2, The District 3 girl, Poseidon, District Five boy, Both from 7, the girl from 8, the boy from 9, the girl from 10, the boy from 11 and the boy from 12. The only district with both out is 6.

I should be happy so many tributes are out already. But I am not. So many deaths all in one place. I fall asleep after that, peacefully sleeping.

Vulcan wakes us up at the crack of dawn by shaking us. "It's too early." I moan.

"No it's not. Look." He says, motioning toward the cornucopia.

Vince, Poseidon, Ares and Bellona are all gathering the remaining supplies, and dividing it amongst them. "They have four left, since I eliminated the District Four girl and you refused, America." Vulcan says.

Somehow I think of Katniss Everdeen and when she was stuck in the tree and Rue came to help her. My favorite tribute in those games was Finch. She was pretty smart and deadly at the same time. But, I wasn't alive then, so I barely know anything about them.

Next year is the Quarter Quell so I know it will be deadly. "Let's each have a piece of bread, since we can hunt some at least." Cress says.

"Agreed. As long as we don't get dehydrated we will be fine, so we should each have a long drink of water." Vulcan says.

I have a sip of the water, then pass it to Cress and take a piece of bread, I start to eat it. I hear a _whoosh!_ And I see an arrow fly into a piece of bark near us. "Who is it!" I scream as we all fly into chaos.

I see someone on the ground and Vulcan tries to throw an axe but it buries in the ground. "It's the boy from 11!" Cress screams and the Careers seem to hear the noise and start to come our way. "Run, run, run!" Vulcan shouts trying to help me out of the tree.

The Careers are twenty-five yards behind us and the boy from 11 is four yards in front of us. "To the right! Go to the plain! "Cress screams.

Vulcan and I start running and we stop when we reach the plain. Cress isn't here. "Cress?" I shout?

Then I see it. Cress is holding back the Careers and the boy from 11 all at once. "Go!" She shouts.

"Don't let my sacrifice be in vain!"

We start to run and we hear a BOOM! I turn and the boy from 11 is dead. We get thirty more yards and are on the volcanic plain when Vulcan stops me with his hand up. _Boom! _The cannon sounds. This time, it is Cress. Ten left. "Let's try to find a shelf of rock we could stay in for a while."

We search for an hour before we find one that is big enough to enfold us in. "Who killed her?" I ask?

"Boy from 4. But the girl from 2 did the most injuring." Vulcan replies blankly.

"Did you know her? Before the Games?" I ask, quietly?

"Yes. She was my mother's best friend's daughter. We played together when we were little. She always was the funniest little thing." He says sadly.

I do what I would do if it were Germany instead of this boy. I put my arm around him and whisper that we should try to get some sleep before the next day arrives.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

**Okay. So this is the 124th Hunger Games. Next year is the 125th as you know. The Capitol is making it twice as deadly. There will be 48 tributes and 2 victors 2 non-victors per district. I am opening up the submissions, because it is a SYOC. The form will be on my profile.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Eventful Days

Ten left. Both from 1 and 2. Poseidon from 4. Boy from 9. Vulcan. The boy from 12. I can't remember the other two. Vulcan and I are waiting under a shelf of rock, and then we see the descending lava. "Run!" I scream and we get up and pack our stuff, seeing as it is slowing.

The lava is catching on us fast, the Gamemakers are probably making it go faster than its supposed to. We are almost out of the plain, to the forest, and it catches me. I scream when it gets the heel of my boot and Vulcan picks me up and we arrive in the forest. We get inside a tree, it's a huge one and its hollow inside.

He edges the boot off of my heel and then takes off the other one. I see severe burns on my heels and I wince, and pass out.

POV Switch Vulcan

America is out for one and a half days. I don't sleep the whole time she is out, and I feel like my energy is draining every day. But the blisters bubbling on her skin are getting worse. I think I judged District One too fast. I thought they were all bloodlust, but that was before I met America.

"Vulcan." America says, trying to sit up.

Her blonde hair drapes along her shoulders and in front of them. "Don't get up. You're wounds are horrifying." I say and she looks down at them.

At that moment, Darius Templesmith comes over the intercom "I'm inviting you all to a Feast." He says directly.

America waves it off with her hand, "Some of you may already be declining but it may save your life." "No." America says shaking her head.

"I'm going and you can't stop me." I say and she looks like she's sleeping again.

POV Switch: America

I pretend to sleep and I know Vulcan is leaving. As he leaves, I get ready to move myself. I start to move out of the cave and see the Feast has started. The careers are moving in and so is Vulcan. I scream and holler and the girl from 2 and Poseidon run toward me. Vulcan looks hurt, like I just hurt him with an arrow. I notch an arrow and shoot it at the girl from 2. It hits her shoulder and I load another and this time it hits the heart. The cannon fires and my district partner comes into view.

I load it and it hits his head. _BOOM! _Poseidon keeps coming and tackles me. I see his trident and then I realize they are doing something no one in the Games has done before. Kidnapping a tribute. Keeping them alive, but in captivity.

They drag me away and see that they have the bags labeled 1, 2 and 4. Vulcan is running toward us. I notch and arrow and shoot it near his foot. He runs away from it and goes into the forest. Silent tears form at the edges of my eyes, but this is how the game works.

"What do we do with her?" The boy from 2 asks Poseidon?  
>"Keep her, as a prisoner." He replies as we near the Cornucopia.<p>

"No." I say whispering, my heels throbbing.

They apply the ointment to my wounds on my heels and they have rope. We get to the Careers' base, and I realize I killed the girl from 2, but also the one from my own district. District 1 probably hates the one that still remains. Ares, the boy from 2 holds me down while Poseidon ties me to posts, he even ties my hair up. My hands are bound to the post, my legs too and my hair.

"Let's see who comes to save you, America." Ares jeers.

I decide that Poseidon is the leader here and he brings me food and water every day that passes. After a couple days Ares comes back with news. "The boy from 7 offed the boy from 9 overnight, I guess we didn't see it. I saw him getting picked up by the hovercraft." Ares explains.

POV Switch: Germany

Back at home in District One I am with Holly and America's mom in their home watching the Games. I see my best friend tied to a post in the Careers' camp. They have the screen split-screened between America and her ally, Vulcan.

Vulcan is in the forest, perched in a tree sharpening his axe, eating a piece of bread. He seems to be getting ready for an assault. On the careers' camp. America looks helpless, tied to that post, she just sits there each day. "Germany, could you get Mom some water?" Holly asks me?  
>"Sure, why not?" I say walking to the kitchen and pouring a glass of water. I walk it back out and give it to June.<p>

POV Switch: America

Poseidon tells the boy from 2 that he is going off to find a tribute. He disappears onto the volcanic plain and I see someone running across the stretch of land that is the Cornucopia. I see an arrow land thunk in the middle of the dirt.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hi guys number 10 or 11 in my author marathon. Murder me. Ugh. I am starting to regret this.

The Last Day (America)

"Go!" Vulcan shouts at me as the volcano erupts in the volcanic plain and we rush out of our tree toward the cornucopia, which is most obviously where they want us to go.

When we get there, we find out barely anyone lived through it. Poseidon is there, and that's it. Everyone else died of horrific burning to death.

I raise my knives as Poseidon runs toward me. I throw one and it hits his left shoulder. He grunts in pain but reaches toward Vulcan and throws his trident and it hits Vulcan's stomach.

In anger I throw a knife straight into his heart and there's a cannon. "Vulcan." I say reaching for him.

"Don't. America." He says shortly his brown hair against the grass.

"I can't leave you." I say with tears sliding down my cheek.

"You have to." Vulcan replies and coughs up blood and I wipe it away.

"If he can't win, the Capitol doesn't receive a victor!" I shout.

"Um..yes we do." The voice over the arena says.

"I will drag myself and Vulcan into the pit of lava if we cannot win." I say and the trumpets blare marking that I made what I was supposed to.

Hovercrafts come in and pick me and Vulcan out of the sky. We have won. A very, very short Hunger Games.

A/N: Done. This character is not done though!


End file.
